fiestas invernales
by kurokaXsama
Summary: todos esperamos la navidad con alegría pero hay que recortar que todo tiene dos caras como una moneda, la perspectiva de cada persona es la que le da el valor.Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. 1-Lazo de navidad

**Título: fiestas invernales__****  
**

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Rating**: k+

**Palabras**: 659

**Beta-Reader**: por el momento no tengo u.u así que disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: _Esta historia pertenece al reto **_"__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los que tengan derecho sobre el.

**Notas**: espero les guste me dio algo de trabo jajajaU y termine escribiendo algo que ni me pense en n inicio por hacerlo pero me gusto como quedo y espero perdonen todos lo horrores de ortografía como dije

_**XXX**_

_**Lazo de navidad**_

Camino por las escaleras de malfoy manor él, el único heredero de la fortuna malfoy con su perfecto porte elegante y despectivo. Hoy era el último día del Yule así que seguramente también terminaría su martirio de dormir tarde y quitar esa ridícula decoración que lo asqueaba.

A sus doce años el ya tenía conocimiento de que realmente la celebración no se daba para pasar un "momento familiar" si no para mostrar el prestigio que su familia tenía y restregárselo a los demás. Fiestas costosas y espectaculares no es que le disgustara, solo que _esas_ fiestas lo asqueaba y le daba dolor de cabeza, la gente se volvía mas hipócrita que de costumbre. En festividades invernales.

También estaban los obsequios, no es que le molestaran solo era que no le agradaban tanto eso era todo, se aburría de ellos eran tantos que le daban como: de cumpleaños, de san Valentín, de solsticio de primavera, de las chicas de sus casa, De sus padres solo para restregar a los demás que podían regalar cosas a su hijo y el dinero era lo de menos, de los socio de su padre para "ganar beneficios" (lame culos) idiotas por creer que funcionaria con él. Y los más molestos los del Yule.

Otras razones para asquearlo eran muchas…

La casa llena de muérdago y su olor que perturbaba su nariz, tener toda la casa a oscura y solo encenderlas con las varitas de sus padres o por los elfos mientras tuvieran autorización de sus padres, tener en la puerta de su hermosa entrada con una malita cabra de adorno, esperar el "glorioso amanecer" en familia y los doscientos invitados mas.

Hoy era lo último, solo una amanecer mas y prender por fin el leño del Yule y su martirio se acabaría, solo eso y podría volver a su paz y tranquilidad, hoy era es ultimo día.

Estaba en el patio viendo los últimos restos de la ceniza cuando ya pudo descansar y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se encontraba en su habitación y vio la pila de regalos de gente que no conocía o la había olvido o simplemente no le importaba, los de sus "amigos" y padres todos ellos con _lazos_ de diferentes colores tamaños que resaltaba en las cajas.

Tomo cualquiera sin mirar y contemplo el _lazo_ verde metálico realmente grande y lo contemplo tocándolo con sus dedos. Estaba frio igual que toda la habitación así eran todos sus padres, sus "amigos" y sus conocidos todo era frio, pura hipocresía al desear felices deseos cuando no se importaban entre ellos. Todos falsos, tratando de llamar la atención viéndose bien pero sin ningún valor igual al _lazo._

El era igual la diferencia era que el lo sabía o eso quería creer, esa fiesta de "alegría y paz" no era más que una basura igual que ese _lazo_ bello y hermoso por fuera pero podría ser roto con tan solo quererlo, era inútil y decorativo igual a todos, y él que solo era una "herramienta de sus padres para presumir pero al menor error seria desatado y solo quedaría una cinta la cual se puede tirar fácilmente.

Sonrió tristemente y recordó como había empezado a adora y aborrecer los _lazos_ al mismo tiempo irónico pero era igual que él, un _lazo_ hermoso y desechable en cualquier momento, olvidado en cualquier segundo cuando se acabara la fiesta. Si se iba olvidar ¿_para qué celebrarla entonces? _quito el _lazo _y quedo solo una cinta inservible y la hecho al fuego de la chimenea junto con él obsequio sin abrir.

Se acerco a la ventana y soplo la única iluminación que tenía una vela casi al punto de acabarse y se acostó y se dio cuenta _otra vez_ el era como un _lazo_ hermoso, admirable y envidiable pero que sería olvidado en cualquier lugar cuando los demás déjense de envidiarle ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos del Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**XXX**

**Notas finales:** gracias por leer y mil gracias a los que me dejen un review


	2. 2-Suéter navideño

**Disclaimer**_: _Esta historia pertenece al reto **_"__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los que tengan derecho sobre el.

**Notas**: en este capi hay leve AU por que Ffred no muere eso es todo n.n

_**XXX**_

_**Suéter navideño**_

La chimenea le daba un ambiente cálido a la recién remodelada mansión Black Grimmauld place, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se estiro todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, se sentía emocionado y feliz en unas horas más llegarían toda la familia Weasley, Neville, Hermione, Dean y por ultimo luna y su padre. Se dispuso a verificar que todo estuviera listo.

Conto las sillas aunque aun sabía que no alcanzaría por una o por otra razón, por las locuras de George y Fred las quejas de ron, rio ante este pensamiento absurdo pero divertido sin olvidar a Hermione que vendría con su nuevo look que se negó a mostrarse hasta ese día ya hacia una semana y extrañaba a su mejor amiga mucho y no hablar de ron que estaba todo molesto que solo podía decirle _"puedes creerlo Harry quien la entiende … mujeres son tan difícil de entender… estamos comprometidos Harry COMPROMETIDOS más le vale no hacerme esto cuando estemos casados "_ y el solo podía reír de los jalones de pelo de su amigo.

Subió por las escaleras y se metió a la ducha, salió de ella y miro su túnica de gala para esa noche se dispuso a peinarse, el peine se atoro lo jalo y este salió volado -de _verdad creo que todos tiene razón y tengo un nido de pájaros en la cabeza-. _Rió de su pensamiento.

El peine había caído en una de las repisas de un mueble Harry suspiro y jalo una silla para buscarlo y lo encontró pero se desequilibro y callo con unas cajas encima de él -_genial me acabo de duchar tendré que volver hacerlo-_ miro a los lados y vio su varita -_o cierto pude usar una __accio__ que estúpido soy_- se maldijo mentalmente.

Cuando estaba volviendo a colocar las cajas algo callo de ellas, él lo miro extrañado al no reconocer que era, lo recogió fue cuando vio de que se trataba lo toco con cariño y adoración se veía tan pequeño ahora y bastante viejo pero eso no evitaba que lo tocara como si fuese su posesión mas preciada en ese momento… aquel jersey de color rojo con una H gigante en medio de ella y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Hacia cuanto no lo veía once o doce años, se sentó en su cama su primer suéter… no mejor dicho su primer regalo de navidad lleno de amor y compresión que la señora Weasley hizo para el no pudo evitar sentirte más feliz… aquel que ahora se veía pequeño y bastante viejo, pero no le quitaba el significado de felicidad que sentía.

Pudieron venir mas suéteres cada año de esa bella mujer que se lo daba con cariño incluso sabia que esa noche le daría otro pero no significaría lo mismo que aquel viejo suéter que le mostro a Harry que la navidad es ella llena de esperanza, amor y que la amistad es como el cariño de una familia.

Lo dejo estadio en la cama cuando escucho el sonido de la chimenea bajo, corrió escaleras abajo se encontró con todos los Weasley metiendo la comida y a ginny siendo ayudada por su novio Dean Thomas que le había comentado que le pediría casarse con ella esa misma noche sonrió ante ello.

Ron lo jalo de un lado y se quejo -amigo tengo hambre mama no me dejo comer nada- el solo rio y ron lo mal vio -nunca cambiaras verdad- ron torció la boca y el se apiado de su mejor amigo le invito a la cocina a ver que encontraba para el barril sin fondo que se suponía ser el estomago de ron -gracias- susurro al dirigirse a la cocina.

-dijiste algo compañero- lo miro ron con una sonrisa

-no nada-pero lo que él quiso decir fue gracias ron por ser mi mejor amigo y mi hermano ya que gracias a ti conozco el significado de la alegría, la paz y el amor de estas fechas por un simple suéter del que tú te quejas todo los años gracias de verdad… GRACIAS.


End file.
